Makonkie Drie Doring
Makonkie(VDF089) was born on December 9, 2003, in the Drie Doring. Her mother was the long-term dominant female Mabili, and her father was either the unknown dominant male, or a roving male from another group. Makonkie's litter-mates were VDP090, VDP091, and Cadw Mynd(VDM092). At the time of her birth, Mabili had been in dominance of the group for eight years. Two of the pups were lost; however, Makonkie and her brother Cadw Mynd survived through their first year. Cadw Mynd later left the group to from the Nomads while Makonkie stayed in the group and soon became one of the oldest female under her mother. Then in 2005, after 10 years as the dominant female, her mother Mabili died. Makonkie took over as dominant female and she was soon joined by a Lazuli male called Osprey, who took male dominance. She started to produce litters. Her sister Clarabella mated with a rover and gave birth to a litter as well. Makonkie gave birth on September 2006 to Loki, Thor, and Mist. All the pups survived. Then on February 3, 2007, Makonkie gave birth to Damian, VDP117, VDP118, and VDP119. Sadly, three of the pups soon died, leaving Damian as the only survivor. Osprey died in April 2007, and Makonkie's younger brother Piripicchio took over as the new dominant male. He remained in the group for several months before leaving to go roving. Makonkie's nephew Finn MacCool, Clarabella's son, then took over as next dominant male. Despite having no unrelated dominant male, Makonkie was still able to produce litters by mating with rovers. She became pregnant again and evicted Clarabella, Mollybloom, and Dark Rosaleen from the group. She gave birth to on December 20, 2007, to Nikita, Trinity, Buddah, and Tekla. Her son Thor overthrew Finn MacCool and took dominance of the group. Then on March 7, 2008, Makonkie gave birth to VDF126, P Chan, and Falco. Sadly, one of the pups was lost within the next few months, but Makonkie was pregnant again along with her daughter Mist. They most likely mated with a Frisky named Bramley. On September 5, 2008, Makonkie gave birth to Nub and VDP128. Two weeks later, Mist gave birth to Commander Keen, Captain Planet, The Dread Pirate Roberts, and Spaceman Spiff on September 18th. Makonkie made no attempt to kill the subordinate litter, and Mist helped her mother with her own two pups. Despite this, VDP128 died as a pup. Within the following month, Makonkie died in October 2008 after being the dominant female for three years. Mist took over as the long-term dominant female after her. Family Mother: Mabili Father: Unknown Litter-mates: VDP090, VDP091 and Cadw Mynd Mates: Osprey and unknown rovers First litter born on September 3, 2006 fathered by Osprey Thor (VDM114) Last Seen, Disappeared in November 2009 Loki (VDM115) Last Seen, Disappeared in October 2008 Mist (VDF116) Deceased, Predated in April 3, 2015 Second litter born on February 3, 2007 fathered by Osprey Damian (VDM115) Last Seen, Disappeared in October 2008 VDP117 Deceased, predated in 2007 VDP118 Deceased, predated in 2007 VDP119 Deceased, predated in 2007 Third litter born on December 20, 2007 fathered by unknown Trinity (VDF120) Last Seen, Disappeared in December 2009 Tekla (VDF121) Last Seen, Disappeared in December 2009 Nikita (VDF122) Last Seen, Disappeared in December 2009 Buddah (VDM123) Last Seen, Disappeared in March 2010 Forth litter born on March 7, 2008 fathered by unknown P Chan (VDF124) Last Seen, Disappeared in December 2009 Falco (VDM125) Last seen, Disappeared with TB in December 2012 VDF126 Deceased, Predated in March 2008 Fifth litter born on September 5, 2008 fathered by unknown Nub (VDF127) Last Seen, Disappeared in November 2010 VDP128 Deceased, predated in October 2008 Links Drie Doring Mob Osprey Lazuli Mist Drie Doring Category:Drie Doring meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats